Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | Interviews | Facts | Games | Guides |Store | Wiki Staff| CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 10th, 2010-All New, All Different! Hey everyone! Cferra here and I thought I'd chime in with a special announcement. The main site now has a shiny new layout. After days of downtime in the wee hours and reports of seeing a strange new layout, the Mikes have pulled out a brand new layout for TGWTG.com. I think it looks cool. Like I told people, it looks professional, sleek and pretty cool to me. I'm even navigating it as I work on this update. Everything's easier to find. It just looks great to me. Now will we change our layout? I don't think we can. I'd have to ask our fearless leaderess. Then again, I kind of got used to the maroon. Now go to the right and see the updates! -Cferra ;January 2nd, 2010 - Please be on the lookout! It has come to my attention during recent edits of various pages, there is a minor issue on several pages. Apparently, due to reasons unknown, there was a recent bug in the coding of Wikia that caused the proper names of some commercial properties removed from the site without reason. Mentions of certain games are left blank in random sentences and entries. The most commonly removed titles or phrases seem to be related to video game titles. I have noticed that mentions of "Silent Hill", "Mortal Kombat", "Resident Evil" and "Super Mario" have been missing from titles, descriptions and sentences. (Take extra special note if you find my listed examples to be nothing more than a collection of quotation marks.) I encourage the wiki team, and any casual editors of this wiki to please be on the lookout for any words or phrases that seem to be mysteriously missing from entries, and if you know what should be placed there, do not be afraid to re-add it. If a page is blocked from editing, and you do not possess the clearance to edit it, please contact a member of the Wiki Staff such as myself, Cferra, Spike's Girl, or Daffy by placing a message on their talk page. You may also direct any questions or concerns to the CA Wiki Help page. Thank you and have a great new year. -ChaosD1 ;December 10th, 2009 - Charity Drive Results! So, the final tally is in. After collecting donations up until this past Wednesday, we've come up with a grand total of $31,416.48!!! Huge congrats to everyone who came out for the drive and donated after the fact. There's gonna be tons of happy kids this holiday season. Great work by everyone involved! For a step-by-step report of said drive, check out the Drive Report 2 page. :) ~Spike's Girl ;December 6th, 2009-I'm speechless! Last night's Channel Awessome donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House was a HUGE success as over twenty five grand was collected from you, the fans! Channel Awesome is grateful they have such giving fans and of course the wiki team is, too. We were present and wrote everything down so they don't have to. Of course, they made VIDEOS of it. But, that's neither here nor there! Congrats go out to everyone who manned the phones, worked behind the scenes and was generally awesome. The list of events can be found at this page: Drive Report 2! And this morning's updates included five videos about the drive. So, check those out! -Cferra P.S. Laura still deserves all the credit because she is awesome. ;December 1, 2009-Donation Drive Hey! I'm just here to remind everyone of the donation drive Channel Awesome is going to have on Saturday, December 5th. As always the wiki will write down the events as they happen and provide everyone coverage of the event. To see the announcement, go here. Take care! -Cferra ;November 26, 2009-Running Gags : Hey, people. A while back Spike's Girl made an announcement about the Running Gags pages. She stated that while we appreciate the help on the Running Gags pages, we really didn't want them to be a focus.There are other pages that need to be made like the episode guides and the Barfiesta pages. So, we asked people to focus on other pages. Since then, there've still been a lot of unneeded edits on the running gags pages including rewording of sentences. So, with that in mind, we've made the running gags pages Admin only. I'm sorry it had to come to this. -Cferra. ;November 20, 2009 - Transcripts : Hey everyone! So, major progress has been made to expand the wiki. Great job! However, I have noticed that many of the NC transcripts still need to be done. Feel free to work on these, as well as finish any unfinished transcipts (I did notice some). I will continue to do the Bum Reviews, and Daffy has taken it upon himself to do the Video Game Confessions transcripts. It almost seems like we may be able to get every show done someday, haha. I've also made red links on the Ask That Guy page to include a script for Episode 23, as well as any future scripts. Thanks again for all your continuing help, guys and girls! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. January 25th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimates 3 #1 and 2 *The Nostalgia Critic: Turtles Forever Review *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: My Immortal Part II *Still Playing: Walgreens 101-in-1 NES games Pt 4 January 24th, 2010 *RoboGirl Episode 1: Huntress *GSYMDK: Stone Age + Win Xbox Games ! *Until We Win: Dick Tracy *The Game Heroes; Blazing Lazers TG-16 January 23rd, 2010 *Phelous (shows): I Know How Many Runs You Scored Last Summer *Dena: Let's Play Resident Evil-Part 3 *Awesome Video Games: Excitebike-Part 1 *Rollo T Stand-Up: Highscore Blowjob January 22nd, 2010 *Video Game Confessions Episode 8: Donkey Kong *PawDugan: Dragonball Evolution: The Epic Review *The Distressed Watcher: Avatar review *The Cinema Snob: The Boondock Saints II All Saint's Day January 21st, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Conan Part 2 *Epic Fail Episode 5: Super Saiyan 3 My Ass *Mario's Pipeline: What is Tatsunoko? *The Cinema Snob: Nudist Colony of The Dead January 20th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Army of Two 40th Day *Still Playing: Walgreens 101-in-1 NES games Pt 3 *Animé News Editorial Episode 14: Adult Swim's New Line-Up *The Spoony Experiment: Holy Shit, It's Robocop! Directive #4: CLASSIFIED January 19th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Conan Part 1 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Jet Set Willy *The Spoony Experiment: Holy Shit! It's Robocop! Directive #3 *The Bruno Mattei Show Ep 03 "Mondo Erotico" January 18th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Future Five #1 *DigitalGames.fr: Emotions in Video Games *The Spoony Experiment: Holy Shit! It's Robocop! Directive #2 *The Cinema Snob: The Worst Films of the Decade January 17th, 2010 *Sketches: "Conan the Barbarian O'Brian" trailer *GYMDK: French Indies *The Spoony Experiment: Holy Shit! It's Robocop! Directive #1 *Awesome Video Games: The Nintenzone! *'More News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content